


Talk Me Down

by orphan_account



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Grecinto, M/M, Sleep, clingy but fussy ilyong, handa ni mayora, happy bday to me, medyo angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ilyong cries, Goyo comes home, and everything is okay.





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Heto na po ang handa ko, mainit-init pa po. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA bday gift ko sa inyo!! super rushed kasi pagkagaling sa simbang gabi sinulat ko na 'to agad. enjoy!!

It was a cold and lonely night when Ilyong suddenly woke up. It wasn't normally like that, there was always a certain warmth during his slumber. Now, it seems like it just disappeared.

He looked at the empty space next to him, it was tidy. It was tidy enough to make Ilyong sigh out of defeat. Goyo promised he'd come home for Christmas, bringing plenty of gifts from New York. Ilyong should've seen this coming, he never should've trusted Goyo this much. Yet, he still did. There was this tiny sliver of hope in him that maybe, just maybe, he would be able to be with his boyfriend again.

He checked the alarm clock on his bedside table, it read 4:28 AM. A shiver ran down his spine as he opened his phone and saw five missed calls, all from the same number.

Goyo.

Ilyong quickly dialled the number and impatiently waited for him to answer. He tried again and again everytime the line was cut off or the call was ended. His heart started to beat fast, beads of sweat falling down his neck. Yet, there was no one to pick up the phone. He thought of an idea, a bad one, but still an idea.

He grabbed his blanket, slipped on some slippers and walked outside to their patio. It was much colder outside and Ilyong had to wrap himself tightly with the blanket. He sat there, waiting for Goyo to come home with every ounce of energy he had left.

—————

The sun was gleaming when Ilyong opened his eyes and saw a pair of darker ones look right back at him. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was dishelved and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, yet he smiled at Ilyong.

"Good morning, mahal," he greeted Ilyong.

Ilyong got up and hugged the man tightly, tears filling his eyes. He clutched the man's shirt and held him close, to the point where Ilyong had to tiptoe because of their height difference.

When they did let go of each other, Ilyong slapped his boyfriend's chest and cried out. "Tangina mo… tangina mo! Tangina mo-" That was all Ilyong said as he continued to slap his boyfriend's chest and tears fell down his face.

"Tangina mo, Goyo. Bwiset," he quietly whimpered as he buried his face in Goyo's chest, hugging him once again. Goyo stroked Ilyong's hair and kissed it.

"Alam ko, I'm sorry. I was calling you, thiking that you were awake at 2 in the morning. Ang tanga ko, 'di ba? Then na-lowbat cellphone ko and I had to rush to Vicente's first. Inabala ko pa sila, buti na lang gising pa sila ni Joven."

Goyo cupped Ilyong's face and moved it gently so that they're facing each other eye-to-eye. Ilyong's hair was just as messy as his, but his eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"Nakita kitang tulog diyan kanina, I was so fucking worried. Sobrang natakot ako para sa'yo, mahal," Goyo uttered.

"Putangina, ang tagal kong naghintay para sa'yo. Bigla akong nagising kanina at nakitang kong may mga missed call. Mas natakot ako, Goyo. Hindi ako mapakali, baka kung ano nang nangyari sa'yo. Gago ka talaga," Ilyong quavered.

They held each other close for a long time, before Goyo suggested to enter their house. Ilyong wouldn't leave Goyo's side unless he needed to, which proved how much he missed his boyfriend.

Once Goyo was all settled, they laid on the couch and decided to watch a movie. Goyo held Ilyong tightly in his arms, like they did a while ago. Ilyong was awfully quiet that Goyo stopped watching and asked if anything was wrong.

"I just… Ayaw kong mawala ka sa'kin," Ilyong whispered.

"Ako din, mahal kita."

"Mahal na mahal kita, Goyo. Alam kong medyo maselan ako pero, sa totoo lang, takot ako. Takot akong mawala ka sa piling ko."

"Makakasiguro kang hindi ako mawawala," Goyo said and he kissed Ilyong's forehead. They stayed there until they slept, Goyo hugging Ilyong from his back and the latter holding onto his boyfriend's arms.

And the warmth was back.

**Author's Note:**

> why do most of my stories start with someone waking up in the middle of the night????? meh we'll never know


End file.
